


souls in flowers

by cxers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Metaphors, Sadness, Soulmates, imposter syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxers/pseuds/cxers
Summary: Phil has imposter syndrome and his insecure mind is making him see flowers and stars, Dan can bring him back though.He always can.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	souls in flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Interpret this however u like.

Flowers were dancing across his skin and through two intertwined hands. Sealing them close so they couldn't let go even if the force of a thousand would try. 

Flowers rope around bodies and keep a firm grip on Phil's leg, running their stem all the way down and up so he was covered in it. 

Pressed firmly to the warm side of Dan Howell didn't make it seem so bad though. The flowers wouldn't even allow their close bodies to seperate if they tried and Phil was okay with it. 

His eyes felt heavy and throat tied with the soft touch of flower petals on his skin, all different kinds. Roses and daisies and sunflowers alike rested on the top of his head and it felt nice. 

Wonderful, even.

He ran his hand over the fabric of Dan's shirt, laying his head upon his chest and looking up at the flowers dancing in the air. The sky felt dark and the stars felt bright with the glow of the TV and the black of the ceiling. 

They fought and moved gracefully in all different directions, finding their way to Dan's side and moving through Phil's, as if they were one entity that belonged to the same stem. 

The stars flickered and shined and told him he was in the right place right now. This was what fate had for him, there were no alternative realities he was meant to be in right now. 

Lips ghosted the top of his head and held there, it felt exactly like the touch of the flower petals. 

Phil felt the hot tears on his cheeks before he felt them in his eyes. The sky was daunting as much as it was beautiful and he felt like he didn't deserve its gaze. 

He felt like an imposter. 

Fingers and flowers roped through his hair and he didn't deserve it. 

They didn't talk about it, didn't have to. Dan understood him in a way he couldn't have ever understood himself. 

The tears would roll onto Dan's chest anyway and the flowers would hold on tighter and tighter. 

Suffocating, his ribs were breaking and fingers were cracking and thorns poked at his cheeks. 

It was nice. It was amazing.

They pained and gripped because they wanted Phil to know what was happening. They wanted him to know that he was loved in the right way, that he was what he was meant to be. 

Water was spilling and he felt like falling but they would always keep him in place. 

The souls that were meant to had found each other, he wasn't wrong. He wasn't fake. 

He existed and so did the flowers and so did Dan and the souls and the black sky and the bright fucking stars. 

His eyes felt heavier and heavier as his mind found more and more to think about. 

He deserved every gift and kiss and touch, because that's what the universe had planned for him.

He wasn't deserving because he was a good person. He convinced himself he wasn't good for the exact reason as right now.

Crying into Dan's chest like a baby.

The thorns dug until he couldn't feel his skin anymore and persisted through and through to make sure that he felt what he should be feeling. 

It wasn't working and the only physical thing he could feel was the soft brush of another hand as it grounded him back to Earth. 

His eyes taped themselves shut and wouldn't let go, he could no longer see the flowers and the sky, but he could feel them. They felt stronger than they looked. 

He was still crying when he felt his conscious come back and suddenly he couldn't feel thorns or flower petals, he could only feel tight arms wrapped around his whole body and lips pressing themselves over his face and head. 

He could hear his cries now, and the sound of the movie playing on the TV, and Dan's soft words in his ear. 

The flowers could try all they wanted, but only Dan could bring him back. 

His head slipped under again in a pleasant way, into a flowerless place of dreams and fantasy. 

They tried, they tried to heal him, but they couldn't. The universe couldn't do it.

He feel asleep with a soft press onto his cheek. 

And hearts grow like flowers with the breath of love on their lips.


End file.
